A heat pipe may be utilized to dissipate heat of a module, such as an integrated circuit, a diode, a voltage control device, a driver circuit, a processor, or the like. The heat pipe may include a cavity, partially filled with a working fluid to facilitate movement of heat from a first end of the heat pipe to a second end of the heat pipe. For example, the working fluid may undergo a first phase transition into a vapor at a high heat interface at the first end of the heat pipe, a movement to a low heat interface at the second end of the heat pipe, a second phase transition into a liquid at the low heat interface, and a return movement to the high heat interface at the first end of the heat pipe.